


Training

by mythicait



Series: Rox Oneshots [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anal Sex, Dom Rowan, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Knifeplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Power Bottom Nox, Power Play, Rare Pairings, Smut, Training, just a little bit, please ignore that, unrealistic lack of lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicait/pseuds/mythicait
Summary: Tumblr prompt: “You’re pissing me off.” / “If you’re mad, why don’t you use your anger? Beat me at least once.” “[pins __ to floor]” / “[pins __ to wall]”If I ever get around to writing my crackship ToG rewrite, this would be part of it. They are in a semi-established relationship at this point and in Rifthold after Aelin breaks Aedion out of the castle.Request from WerewolfPrince.





	Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WerewolfPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolfPrince/gifts).

Coughing, Nox rolled to his side. His lungs didn’t seem to want to work right now and he didn’t even want to think about the bruise that was probably spreading across his back right now. 

He’d appreciate the coolness of the floor against his cheek if he hadn’t become intimately familiar with it over the last several hours.

“Get up.”

Nox growled at the commanding voice but clutched his ribs where they were aching and curled in a little tighter. “I’d get up faster if you didn’t feel the need to throw me all over the room.”

He could just barely hear footsteps approaching him. For as big as the male was, he should make more damned noise when he moved. Ah well, Nox was used to dealing with tough opponents. Maybe not this tough, but he could adapt.

“How the hell else are you supposed to get any better if I treat you like a delicate flower?” 

Nox let a little bit of pain slip through so that his voice was strained when he answered, “I don’t know, how the hell am I supposed to train with broken ribs?”

A muttered curse sounded behind him and he felt his foe kneel down behind him, his hands reaching over to lightly touch the hand he still had wrapped around his side. “I didn’t think I’d hurt you that badly…”

As soon as Rowan’s hands brushed against his ribs, Nox flipped him fast and smooth. 

Rowan found himself staring up at the ceiling with a knife at his throat and Nox straddling his stomach. He blinked several times before leveling an approving look at his “trainee.” 

The brunet sported a smug smile, even as he kept Rowan pinned down as he tested Nox’s hold. “Thief, remember? We do sneaky and fast better than anyone else.” Nox pressed down a little harder on the dagger when he felt Rowan tensing underneath him. Rowan himself was distracting enough, and he really, _really _didn’t want to get smacked into the ground again. “Do you yield?” 

Pine green eyes met and held his stare. “You do know this training was supposed to improve your combat skills? You won’t always be able to trick your enemies.” Nox conceded that point but he still didn’t take away his dagger, just tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow at the sweaty male beneath him. 

Rowan growled but there wasn’t any real heat behind it. As a last ditch effort, he rolled his hips up - not in an attempt to throw Nox, just to distract him. Nox gasped and it was the split second that Rowan needed to grab his wrist and wrench his arm to the side. In a blur of motion, Rowan had him pinned to the floor instead. 

The dagger clattered to the floor from Nox’s numb fingers and he banged his forehead against the cool stone. “You’re pissing me off, Rowan.”

Stretched over his back as he was, Nox could feel Rowan’s laugh rumble through him. “If you’re mad, why don’t you use your anger?” He leaned down until his lips brushed against Nox’s ear and his next words were half taunt and half seduction. “Beat me at least once.” 

His hackles rose at the challenge but if that’s how Rowan wanted to play, then that’s how he would play, too. 

Bracing his knees so he had just enough leverage, Nox rocked up and back against Rowan. _Ha, this is what you get for using this move on me._ “Are you sure we can’t just take a break and do something else for a little while?” He let his voice go low and husky, exactly how it got when Rowan drove him crazy in less annoying ways. 

Rowan answered by grinding his hips down against Nox’s ass, pushing him flat on the floor and teasing a whimper from his throat. Fuck, he might have bitten off more than he could chew if this was the route he wanted to take. 

“Surrender?” That deep voice in his ear again that sent shivers down his spine. 

One more minute. All he needed was one little opening and he could show Rowan exactly how good he was. With that in mind, it was easy to fake his surrender. 

“Yes. Yes, please, Ro, I surrender.” 

Rowan let go of his arm and braced his hands on either side of Nox as he pressed kisses into the back of his neck. Reaching out to grab his wrist as if to ground himself, Nox calculated the throw in his mind to keep his attention from the way Rowan was spreading his legs with his knees. 

When Rowan went to whisper in his ear again, Nox pulled on his wrist at the same moment he pushed back and to the side with his shoulders and hips. He used every inch of the muscle Rowan had been training onto him to push his lover into the floor and in a second, he was back on top of him. He grabbed another dagger from his boot and placed it against Rowan’s throat.

Smirking down at the speechless fae, Nox asked somewhat mockingly, “This feels familiar, doesn’t it?” 

Pure heat flooded Rowan’s eyes and it took Nox’s breath away. His hands grabbed Nox’s hips and pulled him down as he thrust up against him. This time he was much more focused on Nox’s reaction than distracting him. 

But Nox didn’t want that right now. He had won this round and he wanted his prize. 

“None of that. Hands up by your head.” Rowan glared at him but slowly released his hips, lifting his hands so they laid on the floor above his head. Normally Rowan was the one in charge when they played these games and watching him obey Nox right now was a heady feeling and Nox wanted to get drunk off of it.

He lowered the dagger slightly, away from Rowan’s neck but still resting against his chest. Tapping him lightly with the sharp tip, he murmured, “You’re mine, Whitethorn. Fair and square, right?” He lifted an eyebrow, wanting to make sure that the male underneath him was still very much okay with this. Not that a certain stiff body part underneath him didn’t give him an idea of the answer.

A sly smile spread across Rowan’s face, even as his lidded eyes were threaded through with lust. “To the victor go the spoils. I’m all yours, Owen.” 

His heart stuttered at the words and he softened for just a moment to lean down and brush a kiss across Rowan’s lips. Rowan returned it with interest and it was several moments before Nox pulled back, breathless and barely in control. 

“I hope you don’t like this shirt.” Nox flicked his dagger down and through Rowan’s shirt, cutting until he could rip the front in half, baring Rowan’s chest. Returning his blade to the base of Rowan’s neck, he let his other hand wander over the sweat-slicked muscles cording his body. 

“If you want, we can train shirtless next time.” Humor colored Rowan’s voice but he broke off with a gasp at the end when Nox pinched one of his nipples between his fingers. 

“Shut up, Ro. If I want to hear anything out of that mouth of yours, I’ll tell you.”

Rowan growled and arched underneath him as Nox replaced his fingers with his mouth. He bit and licked his way across Rowan’s chest, leaving as many marks as he wanted. When he found himself grinding down against Rowan without meaning to, he pulled back. Using his free hand, he stripped his own shirt off, taking the dagger away from Rowan’s skin for the barest of seconds. 

Shifting back further on Rowan’s lap, he traced the tip of the dagger down Rowan’s skin, leaving a red line in his wake. He pressed the flat of the blade against his nipple and Ro gasped at the feeling of cold metal on his heated skin. Nox laughed and continued his path down to the waistband of his pants. Sliding just the tip under the edge, he looked back up at Rowan through his eyelashes. 

“Do you trust me?”

“If you don’t actually fucking touch me soon, that little knife will be across the room and I’ll have you on your back in a second.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Nox sliced into Rowan’s pants and ripped them until he could free his cock. Already hard and ready, Nox groaned at the sight and leaned down to lick the beads of pre-cum on the tip. Rowan’s hips jerked up involuntarily and Nox took him into his mouth, using his tongue to swirl around the head until he heard a stream of moans and curses from above him. Pulling back, he released his cock.

Keeping his dagger on Rowan’s stomach and their eyes locked, Nox again used his free hand to maneuver out of his pants. Now fully naked, he slid up his body until he could grind his erection down against Rowan’s. 

Both men gasped and Nox stretched across his lover to kiss him, losing himself in the feel of his skin and lips and tongue. Rowan tasted like sweat and sun and _Rowan _and Nox fell into him happily. 

But he wanted more. So Nox pulled back and lifted his fingers to Rowan’s lips. He lifted an eyebrow in question and Rowan opened, licking and sucking on his fingers until they were dripping. Nox braced his knife hand on his shoulder as he reached back, keeping his eyes on Rowan as he sunk one finger into his hole. 

Whimpering, Nox threw his head back as he writhed on top of Rowan. He fucked himself with first one finger then two, working himself open and ready. Feeling Rowan tense below him, Nox turned his hazy eyes back to the silver-haired fae. Rowan had his fists clenched so hard his knuckles had turned white and they were ever so slightly trembling against the floor. Jaw clenched and teeth bared, Nox could see his fangs. But it was the look of barely controlled _need _in his bright green eyes that made Nox cry out. 

He withdrew his fingers and lifted to hover over Rowan’s cock, barely taking the time to brace himself before slamming down. Crying out at the feeling of being completely filled, Nox’s back arched and he dug his nails into the skin of Rowan’s stomach as he adjusted. 

When he couldn’t handle staying still any longer, Nox lifted his hips and slid slowly back down the length of Rowan’s cock. He didn’t know when, but Rowan’s hands had made their way to his hips, holding him steady as he fucked himself on his lover’s cock. Every stoke hit that sensitive spot inside him and it wasn’t long before he cried out Rowan’s name and rocked harder against him. 

Throwing the dagger to the side, Nox put both hands on Rowan and moved faster and faster until he couldn’t remember his own name and the only word on his lips Rowan’s. 

Dagger and restraint gone, Rowan lunged up to kiss Nox. He drove his tongue between Nox’s lips and took control as he trembled in his lap. Rowan cradled his head in one hand and flipped them over, easily sliding one of Nox’s knees over his shoulder as he thrust inside of him. 

Nox cried out as he dug his fingers into Rowan’s back, undulating below him as Rowan set a fast, rough pace that had him coming apart at the seams. He lost all semblance of sanity when Rowan bit into his exposed throat, claiming him as he fucked him senseless. Nox came seconds later, the sensations too much for him to bear. It wasn’t more than a couple strokes later when Rowan followed, spending himself inside of the brunet before collapsing on top of him. 

They lay there for several minutes, catching their breath. Rowan licked the marks he had made over the barely closed wounds from the last time and Nox shivered. 

“This floor didn’t get any more comfortable since you started beating me into it.”

Rowan’s teeth flashed bright and quick. “There’s a double entendre somewhere in there but damned if I have enough energy to find it.” But he rose off of Nox and lifted him up to set him down on one of the nearby benches before grabbing his, thankfully still intact, clothing. 

“You know, that actually was my favorite shirt.” 

“I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m really not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reading, giving kudos, and especially if you comment since it fuels my brain!
> 
> Come see me on tumblr @myfeyrelady, where I generally post faster and will write reqs!


End file.
